Matrix for Ninjas
by BloodRoseNinja
Summary: A computer hacker along with a kid and his 2 best friends learn from mysterious rebels about the true nature of their reality and their role in the war against the controllers of it. Pairings: ItachiKiba, NeoTrinity


Author's Note; YAY, new fanfiction ^^ A Naruto and Matrix crossover, I'm going to miss the first few minutes of Trinity being chased by Agent Smith.

"Talking" _Thinking _**YELLING **'Text on screen' "Talking on phone"

"_She got out....." "It doesn't matter" "The informant is real" "We have the names of their next targets" "The names are Neo and Naruto......." "We'll need a search running""It has already begun."_

Neo was fast asleep, his computer screen had different images and texts fulling up the screen, until the screen went blank.

'Wake up, Neo.......' Neo slowly fluttered open his eyes, Neo slowly saw the text and lifted his head up. "What-" 'The Matrix has you......' "What the hell." Neo quickly typed Ctrl and X on his keyboard, but something new was typed. "Follow the white rabbit?" He tired to put in Esc, but it didn't work. 'Knock, knock, Neo' He was surprised by a knock on the door shortly after, _what the- _"Who is it?" "It's Choi." Neo looked at his computer screen, it was blank. He answered the door with a small crack, "Your late by two hours."

"I know. It's her fault." Choi said indicating to the women with black hair beside him.

"Got the money?" Neo asked. Choi went through his pocket, "Two grand." He handed Neo the cash. "Hang on." Neo said as closed his door, went to a bookshelf as quickly going through the money, took out a book that was hallowed inside. There was things for computers, each with a code or number, Neo took out a small CD. He opened the door and handed it to Choi.

"Hallelujah. Your my savior, man. My own personal Jesus Christ." Choi said smiling.

"You get caught using that-" Neo begins to say.

"I know. This never happened. You don't exist." Choi says, Neo just nodded. "Something wrong, man? You look a little bit whiter than usual."

"My computer, it.......you ever have that feeling where you're not sure if your awake or dreaming?" Neo asked Choi.

"All the time. It's called mescaline. It's the only way to fly. It sounds like you need to unplug, man. Get some R and R? What do you think, Dujour? Should we take him with us?" Choi asked the women next to him.

"Definitely."

"No I can't, I have work tomorrow." Neo replied.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise." Dujour said wrapping her arms around Choi's neck. Neo noticed a tattoo on her back of her shoulder, a white rabbit.

"Yeah. Sure, I'll go."

Neo is at a night club, loud music booming and he was just leaning against the wall. He notice a woman with short black hair walk up to him.

"Hello, Neo." The women said, Neo was shocked, _how does she know my online name!?_

"How do you know that name?" Neo asked shaking.

"I know a lot about you." The woman replied.

"Who are you?" Neo asked.

"My name is Trinity." Trinity said.

"Trinity, The Trinity? That cracked the IRS D-base?" Neo said, Trinity said it was a long ago. "Jesus."

"What?" Trinity said rising a brow.

"I just thought....you were a guy." Neo replied.

"Most guys do." Trinity said, smiling.

"That was you on my computer. How did you do that?" Neo asked.

"All that I can tell you right now is you're in danger. Along with 1 other kid. I brought you here to warn you." Trinity said getting closer to Neo.

"Of what?" Neo asked worried.

"Their watching all of you, Neo." Trinity said, Neo asked who. "Please, just listen." She got so close to Neo's ear so he could hear her over the loud music. "I know why you're here, Neo. I know what you've been doing. I know why you hardly sleep....why you live alone, and why , night after night.... you sit at your computer. You're looking for him. I know, because I was once looking for the same thing, and when he found me.....he told me I wasn't really looking for him.....I was looking for an answer. It's the question that drives us, Neo. It's the question that brought you here. You know the question just as I did."

"What's the Matrix?" Neo asked in her ear.

"The answer is out there, Neo. It's looking for you. And it will find you....if you want to." Said Trinity before she walked off.


End file.
